Locked in Memories
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: "Everyone has their memories. The memories and feelings of your first love will always be kept in your heart. All that was left between the two of us were only memories. He was my age and we were supposed to live in the same orphanage, but he didn't realize my feelings..." Burn finally realizes Gazel is the one he truly loves, but is it too late? Burn/Fem!Gazel
1. Leaving

**Locked in Memories **

**~Konnichiwa!~**

**Welcome to my new fic!**

**I ****got the idea of this story when I was at school (math class). Crazy, I know XP**

**Maybe you will feel a little confused after reading this chapter. That's why the next nine chapters are going to be flashbacks to help you understand what is going on in this chapter.**

** Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**ENJOY! **

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**Main Pairing: **Burn/FemGazel

**Side Pairings:** Fudou/Haruna, Atsuya/Konko, Gran/Ulvida, Nepper/Rhionne, Heat/Rean, IQ/Clara and many more.

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

_**'…' **__**Thoughts**_

**Ages: **in this chapter they are 16

* * *

**Leaving **

_"Be mindful of what you throw away, be careful of what you push away, and think hard before you walk away"_

**Gazel's POV**

"Burn, you are not serious, right?" I watched in fury as I stared at his back, _'Is he going to leave me?' _

"Sorry, Gazel. I can't stay here anymore," he said as he took his bag and started walking to the door. I felt I was going to lose him any second.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO!" I screamed at his back, "Do I mean nothing to you?" I ran to his side, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, my nails digging through them.

He stood silent, not whispering a word. I looked at his face, his eyes filled with anger. Watching him frustrated me, _'How could he leave me?'_

"BURN!" I yelled as I shook his arm, held in between my grasp.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" he pushed me, making me fall to the ground, "I have to leave!"

I didn't know what to say to him. My mind was a mess. My bottom lip began to tremble as I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"B-Burn, please, listen to me. I told her because I didn't want you to get hurt. You are my friend and I-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, "we are not friends…not anymore!"

I quickly stood up and walked to him again, "if you go, where will you live? You don't have another place to go to."

"Listen, I don't want to stay here, especially with you. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be with you, and I don't want even to look at you. So, just forget me. I want you to forget everything about me and leave me alone!"

My eyes widened in shock. A single tear escaped my left eye, _'__Forget__ him? I can't. I can't __forget my best friend, I can't forget my first love. I can't forget you, idiot. __Why do you want to leave me, Burn? Can't you see I need you here?'_

"Burn-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN!" then he left. He walked away, leaving me alone.

I froze. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I kept looking at the door, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"He's… leaving?" I continued watching the door with teary eyes, not able to do anything to stop him. I didn't know why… but deep in my heart, I felt that I will never see him again. It was a very bad feeling.

_'Why? Why Burn? I tried to help you. I loved you. Why can't you see that?'_

I looked out through the window, it was raining outside and the sky was grey. The sky looked like if it was crying, like it was never going to stop. As if it felt my pain and cried for me.

"How would my life be without you?" I whispered to myself.

I took my hair clips off and looked at them. One was red and the other one was blue. I stood there, staring at them for a minute, but it seemed like hours. I couldn't image my life without him. I have always needed him.

"Burn," I whispered, "you said we will be together… forever. You promised."

I bit my lip as more tears started running down my eyes. I was worried and I didn't know what to do. It was cold, raining, and it was getting dark. Where was he going to spend the night? He was doing something stupid for the second time this day.

I didn't want to read tomorrow's news to learn that a body of a sixteen year old boy had been discovered. Just the thought about it made me shiver.

I turned quickly and ran to my room. I put my hair clips on the dresser and then I took my jacket before rushing downstairs again.

I put on my shoes and was about to leave, but IQ stood in front of me and put one of his hands on my shoulder, "it is going to be alright. He will come back tomorrow."

I shook my head slightly, "how can you be sure?"

"W-well, I don't know," he said, "but don't go. It is late."

"IQ, I care about him as much as you care about me. If it was me who left, you were going to follow me, right?" I smiled as I opened the door, "I will come back quickly… with Burn."

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

"Burn?! Burn, where are you?!" I couldn't help but yell his name as I ran. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I was looking for him, _'Why isn't he answering me?_ _He should have heard me by now.'_

I stop and look around. It was still raining and cars were passing by. Then I saw him. He was walking on the sidewalk at the other side of the street.

"BURN!" I yelled his name again and started waving my hands.

He stopped and turned to look at me. When he saw me, he frowned and stuck his tongue out at me.

I gave him my best smile just as I ran towards the speeding cars. All I saw was _him_. I didn't see the cars because of the heavy rain. I didn't even see the headlights of a car coming towards me.

I was just a few feet away and I opened my arms to him. I watched as his anger was quickly replaced with fear.

"GAZEL! WATCH OUT!"

What I didn't expect was to get hit by a car first. I didn't even have time to turn.

"GAZEL!" he screamed as my body got tossed by the vehicle. He ran towards me, but everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

There I lay, in the middle of the street, facing the sky, tears springing from my eyes, and I was covered with blood.

"GAZEL!" Burn sat next to me, and then quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "Gazel! Gazel, are you okay?! Of coarse you... you should be! Please, Gazel..."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, but everything was blurry. I broke out into tears as he held me in his arms. I didn't feel the warmth I used to. Now, it felt cold. Almost dead, _'What had happened here? Why can't I see him __clearly__? Why can't I see his eye?' _I tried to sit, but when I did pain shot through me.

"No, Gazel, lie down and don't move."

I felt his hand on my face, wiping away my tears. I smiled painfully as I tried to reach out for his cheek, not caring about the pain that filled me. I ignored the sirens and the screams of my friends, and focused completely on his face (even though my vision was blurry).

Finally, my hand made it to his face. I smiled again, knowing that my body wouldn't stand this much pain. The pain was getting worse, and it was becoming hard to focus. I just had to say the words I always wanted to say.

"I l-l-love you."

I was having trouble paying attention, but I tried to figure out what he was saying. To give me any clues of whether or not he loved me too. I could feel his lips moving since my hand was still on his cheek, but I didn't figure out what he was saying. I heard something like 'sorry, stupid, help, you' but I didn't understand what he was saying.

My hand started feeling heavy and I was unable to keep it up any longer. My eyes were closing as everything in my body started to slow down. I knew that this was my end. I was dying, but I wasn't sad, I was happy. He was here with _me_, he was hugging _me_, I was hurt and he was helping _me_. And finally after ten years of waiting, I confessed.

Slowly, everything started getting darker and darker. I smiled one more time before I close my eyes for the last time.

"I love you…" I whispered, "…H-Haruya."

* * *

**That's it for chapter one! Hope you liked it!**

**Okay, just to point out a couple of things:**

**ONE, maybe you are asking yourself: Why is Burn leaving? Why was he angry at Gazel? Why was Gazel looking at her hair clips? The answers are in the flashbacks. And after that you will know what happened to Gazel and what Burn was saying after she** **confessed****.**

**TWO****, if you are wondering of how this fic will end - Tragic or happy ending? - Umm, well, it's going to be tragic. BUT I might change my mind.**

**Anyway, can you guys please tell me if this fic is good and if I should continue it? I might delete it if people aren't interested in it.**

**Thank you very much for reading. :D**

**Reviews are always welcome. Flames are also welcome, but could you please tell me which part you hated as well as why you hated it? That would help me to know what I have to work on. Thanks!**

**See you guys next time.**


	2. Flashback1: First Love

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Okay, I have a bad news. I won't be able to ****post my Christmas special and ****update this fic till late January or maybe even till February.**** Sorry about that T.T**

**Anyways, this chapter is flashback number one. Hope you like it. **

**ENJOY!**

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

_**'…' **__**Thoughts**_

**Ages: **6

* * *

**Flashback#1** **First Love**

_"One smile, can start a friendship. One word, can end a fight. One look, can save a relationship. One person, can change your life."_

**Normal POV**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; spring was just around the corner. The sun was shining through the few clouds in the sky, the flowers were slowly coming into blooms, birds were chirping, and naked trees were growing bright green leaves.

At Sun Garden Orphanage, kids were playing happily at the back yard of the orphanage. All kids were playing except a little girl. The girl was sitting under a tree, hugging her legs. She was wearing a hat that covered her white silky hair.

_'What should I do now?'_ she thought, _'everyone will make fun of me__?' _

A few tears escaped her teal-colored eyes as she looked sadly at the others playing here and there, but she quickly wiped her tears away before someone would see her.

"Is everything alright, Fuusuke-chan?" the black-haired teen, Hitomiko, asked.

Fuusuke looked up at Hitomiko, then back again at the others. She hugged her legs a little tighter and kept quiet.

Hitomiko bent down to the child and asked again, "what is wrong?"

"…nothing," she said with a low voice.

"Why don't you play with the others?"

"I don't want to."

"Fuusuke-chan, are you okay?"

Fuusuke didn't answer, she just looked away.

Hitomiko sighed and stood up, "if you need anything, tell me okay?" then she walked to the others. She looked at the kids. Most of them were playing soccer. Some were playing hide-and-seek and others were playing with their toys.

She turned and looked at a boy who was sitting on the swing. The boy had red hair and gold-colored eyes. He was playing with a PSP while swinging back and front.

"Haruya-kun," Hitomiko called, walking over to him.

"What is it, Hitomiko-san?" Haruya grumbled. He didn't bother to look up at her and kept playing.

"Fuusuke-chan has been acting strange for a whole week. I'm worried about her. So I was hoping you could try to convince her to come and play with you," she suggested.

Haruya stopped the game and looked up at her, "why me? Why don't you ask An or any other girl? I don't like her," he said.

"Please, Haruya," she asked.

"I am busy."

"You are playing that game for three hours, Haruya. Why don't you let someone else play? This PSP is not yours. Everyone can play with it."

Haruya frowned and looked down at the PSP.

"If you don't want to play with Fuusuke-chan, then you won't get any candy for a month!"

Haruya looked at Hitomiko's eyes. They were tired from worrying, silently begging him to do it.

He sighed and nodded, "okay. But she hates me. If she didn't listen to you, so why would she listen to me?"

She smiled, "just try. Maybe she will."

Haruya sighed again and stood up. He took his soccer ball and started walking to Fuusuke, "I will try." He doubted it would work, but he had to try or he won't get candy.

He stood in front of Fuusuke and looked down at her, but she didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey, you. Wanna play?" he asked.

Fuusuke looked up at him, confused. She looked around, wondering if he hadn't meant to call her but someone else instead. Seeing that there was no one close to them, she looked back at him and pointed at herself, "you are talking to me?" she asked.

Haruya chuckled, "yes, you," he said. "I was wondering if you would like to play soccer with…with me."

Fuusuke didn't say anything. He never asked her to play with him before. He hated her and she hated him. So why was he so nice all of a sudden? Was it a prank?

"Eh, why are you wearing a hat, anyway? It is covering your eyes. I like to see a person's eyes when I talk to them," he said. "Take it off."

"No," she said coldly. "Go away."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist angrily, "Hey! I am trying to be nice!"

"Nice? Really? Don't make me laugh," she smirked, "Tulip-Head is trying to be nice?"

"SHUT IT, BITCH! SHUT UP!" he yelled

Fuusuke threw a death glare at him as she stood up, "I will tell Hitomiko nee-san you said that naughty word."

"Just try and you will see what will happen to your ugly face!"

"Leave me alone, Tulip-Head," she said as she walked past him. "I will tell Hitom-"

_CRASH!_

She stopped mid-sentence when Haruya pushed her from behind and knocked her over. She fell to the ground and her hat fell as well.

Haruya's eyes widened. He dropped his soccer ball when he saw her hair. Her hair wasn't long anymore. It was short, really short.

"Gha! You cut your hair?!" He pointed at her hair, his voice filled with astonishment. "Oh, you cut it quite short," that was all Haruya managed to say. It wasn't that short hair didn't suit her, it was just a bit strange looking at her like that.

Fuusuke turned around quickly and covered her hair with her hands, "don't look at me!" She cried, "It is awful! My hair is awful!"

Haruya didn't know what to say. He was busy staring at the little girl crying in front of him. He bit his lip and started looking around, making sure that Hitomiko wasn't near them. If she saw that he made her cry, he would be in trouble.

"Fuusuke… you look quite nice," he forced himself to smile, "it is not ugly at all."

Fuusuke shook her head, "no, it is ugly. You are lying."

"No! No, I am not. I am telling the truth." He sat next to her and moved her hands away from her hair, "I like it. I think you look much cuter now."

Fuusuke blushed a bit and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, but because her hair was much shorter than before, there wasn't enough weight to keep it there, "r-really?" She asked as the lock of hair fell back over her cheek.

"Yeah, you look great!" Haruya said to her.

"Haruya-kun, are you saying this to make me feel better?"

Haruya chook his head, meaning that it wasn't some joke, "I like it. You look better now. There aren't many shadows hiding your face."

Fuusuke blushed redder and looked down at her hands, "but… I look like a boy now."

"So?"

"The others are going to make fun of me."

"So why did you cut your hair in the first place?"

Fuusuke didn't answer, she just kept staring at her hands.

Haruya was looking at her hair. He remembered that she was proud of her hair when it was long. Why did she cut it?

"…Wait here," said Haruya as he stood and walked away.

Fuusuke looked at him as he walked to the orphanage. She ran her left hand though her hair, _'Short,' _she thought, _'really short.' _

She sighed and looked sadly at the ground, _'what should I do?'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

Fuusuke looked up quickly at her shocked blue-haired friend.

"What happened to your hair, Fuusuke-chan?" Clara sat next to Fuusuke, looking at her hair.

"D-do I look u-ugly?" Fuusuke asked, touching her hair. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I liked your long hair better… but you look good. You look cute," said Clara. "I didn't know that you cut your hair. Is that why you have been wearing that hat?"

Fuusuke looked darkly at the ground, "yeah."

"Why did you do something like this, Fuusuke-chan? Your hair was so long and beautiful," she said. "You told me before that you want your hair to look just like your mother's. Why did you cut it-"

"Hahahahahahaha, what happened to your hair?!" laughed Netsuha, pointing at Fuusuke.

The other kids stopped playing and looked at Fuusuke. They had a look of shock on their faces.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Hiroto.

"Why did you cut it?" Reina asked.

"Fuusuke-chan? You look different!" said An.

"Hahahaha, you look like a boy," Segata laughed.

"Hey, Segata! You know that Fuusuke-chan isn't ugly, right?!" Clara told him and gave him a look that said, 'Don't you dare make her cry.'

"Y-yeah, I didn't say that she is ugly."

Fuusuke's eyes welled with tears. She covered her face with her hands and started crying, _'__all this is __Haruya's fault.__ He __left __me __here so that the others would __make __fun __of __me__. I HATE HIM!' _then she quickly stood up and ran, ignoring the screams of her friends.

"FUUSUKE-CHAN!"

Clara turned and looked at Segata, "it is your fault!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! It is your fault!" she yelled.

"No, Clara-chan. That wasn't Segata-kun's fault. He didn't mean to hurt her," said Maki.

Segata blushed lightly and nodded, "y-yeah, Maki-chan is right. I didn't mean to hurt Fuusuke-chan. It was just a joke."

Clara opened he mouth to yell, but closed it when she saw Haruya walking to them.

"Oi, where is Fuusuke? I think I have told her to wait for me here." He looked around but didn't see the white-haired girl, "Where is she,Atsuishi?"

"Umm, Fuu-"

Clara interrupted him, "she ran away because baka Segata made fun of her!" she yelled, pointing at Segata.

"HEY! Why do you hate me so much?!"

"BECAUSE YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND CRY!"

"I SAID I DID NOT MEAN-"

"WHERE IS FUUSUKE?!" yelled Haruya.

"Maybe she is in our room," said Yuki **(A/N:** **Yuki, Ai and Fuusuke**** share the same room)**

Haruya nodded and walked to the orphanage. He went upstairs and knocked on Fuusuke's door, "Fuusuke? Are you in there?"

_Thirty seconds…_

"Fuusuke?"

_One minute…_

"If you don't open the door I'll break it down!" He shouted.

_One minute…_

"Seriously, Fuusuke!"

_Two minutes…_

Haruya sighed and tested the doorknob, seeing that it was unlocked, he opened the door.

The soft sobs he heard through the door grew louder as he approached to Fuusuke. She was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow.

"W-what d-do you want?" she asked between sobs.

"I told you to wait for me outside, didn't I?"

"Why should I listen to you? You just wanted the others to make fun of me."

"Listen! I was trying to help, okay?!" he said angrily.

"Help?" she sat down and looked at him.

Haruya nodded and smiled, "yeah." He climbed into Fuusuke's bed and sat next to her.

"I went to Hitomiko nee-san's room and found theses," he opened his left hand and showed her two hair clips.

Fuusuke looked at the hair clips, and then she looked at him, "umm, what are you trying to say?"

"They are for you," he smiled.

Fuusuke's eyes widened, "w-what? For me? Why?"

"So no one would say you look like a boy. Boys don't wear hair clips, right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." She looked again at the hair clips in his hand, "but… why did you steal them from Hitomiko nee-san?"

"HEY! I didn't steal them!" he yelled. "I borrowed them. She won't notice that two are missing. Besides, I don't think she will get angry, 'cause I did it for you."

Fuusuke smiled and took the hair clips, "thank you."

"I brought two colors, blue and red. Blue because you like it, and red 'cause I like it."

Fuusuke smiled sadly, "I will always remember you by looking at them."

Haruya giggled, "It's not like I am leaving or anything."

"But, we live in an orphanage… if you get adopted-"

"I won't leave. I promise," he smirked and pointed at the hair clips, "You can always remember this promise by looking at them."

"We will be together, forever… right?" she asked.

"I promise."

Fuusuke smiled and put on her hair clips, "you know, you are not that bad."

"Yeah, you too. You are not as clod and heartless as you seem."

"…Haruya-kun, could we- could you be my friend?"

"I am," Haruya said, poking her nose. "Stop crying. You are such a crybaby."

Fuusuke smiled shyly, "I won't cry again."

Haruya slid off the bed and looked at her. He had a serious look on his face, "Fuusuke… who forced you to cut your hair?"

Fuusuke's eyes widened and she looked away constrainedly. "N-no one forced me," she said, "I-I cut my hair on my own. I just… wanted some change."

"STOP LYING!" He yelled, "Who forced you?!"

Her eyes grew big and teary. Tears started running down her cheeks as she rubbed her eyes with his fists.

Haruya looked at her in shock. Why was she crying? Was she crying because he yelled at her?

"Uh, Fuusuke, I-"

Fuusuke threw herself into his arm. She buried her face in his chest and started crying harder and harder.

Haruya's eyes quickly flew wide and his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. He wrapped on arm around her waist and began stroking her hair with his other hand, trying to calm her down. He didn't know why she was crying, but he knew that it was something about her hair.

"Fuusuke, what happened?" he asked gently.

"Ha-Haruya-kun, I-I was walking b-back to the o-orphanage w-when they stopped m-me."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "They?"

Fuusuke nodded slowly, "three boys."

**~Flashback~**

**(At the park)**

_Fuusuke giggled happily as she slid down the slide. It was Friday, the day she decided to spend at the park with her friends Clara,__ Shuuji and his younger sister, Ai._

_She ran again around the slide to climb up again, followed by her friends and a few more kids around her age._

_"Fuusuke-chan!" Clara called_

_Fuusuke turned and looked at her friend, "what is it, Clara-chan?"_

_"I think we should go now," she said._

_Fuusuke __looked around, she saw that the sun was slowly setting and most of the children were leaving._

_"Yeah, I think you are right," she said. "You guys can go first." _

_"Where are you going? We should go together."_

_"I will go to the library to return some books," she smiled._

_"I will go with you, Fuusuke-chan," said Ai while jumping up and down._

_"Ai, no. You are going with me," side __Shuuji, grabbing her hand._

_"But onii-chan, I want to go with Fuusuke-chan." _

_"I will be fine, Ai-chan. You can go with your brother," she waved just as she ran away._

_"Why didn't you stop her? Now __Hitomiko nee-chan will get angry__ when she know that you let her go by herself," said Clara._

_"She said she will be fine. And the library is not that far," he replied._

_"I hope she will be okay."_

**~εїз** **With Fuusuke** **εїз~**

_Fuusuke came out of the library happily, swinging a bag in her hand. Her eyes were glowing and she had a smile on her face._

_Inside that bag was an important stuffed animal that her mother had given to her before she passed away. It was so important to Fuusuke and she carried it everywhere with her. _

_She was walking back to the orphanage when suddenly she was pushed to the ground. She looked up to find three older kids. They were three or four years older than her. She remembered that she saw them that afternoon when she was at the park. She also remembered that__ Shuuji__ told her to stay away from them._

_She sat down, __reaching for her beg, only to have it kicked away by one of the boys. _

_"Hey!"_

_The boys laughed and then they started to toss the bag to each other, while Fuusuke ran between them, trying to catch it._

_"Stop it!"_

_"Stop it~!" Someone whined, imitating her __sentence__ while the other boys laughed. _

_One of the boys caught the bag and opened it, "let's see what we have here." _

_"Please, give it back!" she said. _

_The boy ignored her and continued searching the bag, "Hey guys, look what I found!" He said as he took out her__ teddy bear._

_"No! Please give it back! My mommy gave it to me! Give it back!" she cried._

_"Come get it yourself," he said._

_Suddenly Fuusuke felt a tough grip on her hair, __"OUCH! Let go!"_

_She __struggled, only to be knocked down again and kicked. _

_"I wonder how you will look after a nice haircut. Let's see if you are cute then," h__e said, pulling a pair of scissors from his bag._

_Tears leaked from Fuusuke's eyes as the boy __held her hair tightly __and raised the scissors __right next to her ear. _

_"Let go. Please, let g-"_

_SNAP!_

_Fuusuke's eyes widened.__ Did he just cut her hair? She lifted her hand, __running it though her hair to see if it was really gone. She felt a warm liquid falling down her cheeks. She felt weak, she felt powerless and all she wanted to do was cry. __She cried as if the entire world and all of its beauty had come to an end._

_"I have another surprise for you, princess," the boy __grinned._

_She looked at him._

_"Behind you," the boy said with a smirk._

_Fuusuke turned and gasped__ at what she saw, her teddy bear was being stabbed by a small knife which was being hold by one of the boys. Its chest was torn and its legs and hands looked like they were going to fall. Her cute teddy bear was turned into a torn teddy bear._

_She ran towards her teddy bear and tried to take it from the boy's hand._

_"Let go of him!"_

_The boy laughed a little, "what? It is a he?"_

_"LET GO OF HIM!" she yelled_

_The boy __flipped the knife and put it in his pocket before__ throwing the __teddy bear to the ground, "let's go," he said to the other two._

_The two boys nodded and then they started walking away._

_"By the way…" the boy stopped and looked at Fuusuke who was sitting on the ground, crying. _

_"…your hair looks nice," the boys laughed and then they left. _

_Fuusuke was crying hard after they left. She looked at the teddy bear in her hands and cried even harder, 'mommy, I'm sorry. I promised I will take care of Yuki-chan. I'm sorry.'_

**~End of Flashback~**

"They killed Yuki-chan," Fuusuke whispered.

Haruya blinked, "Yuki-chan? Your teddy bear?" he asked

Fuusuke nodded and wiped her tears, "I promised mommy that I will take care of Yuki-chan… but…" she then burst into tears again.

"Don't cry! You said that you won't cry just a minute ago," he said. "Where is Yuki-chan? Maybe I can fix him."

"I buried him."

Haruya gave her a weird look, "what? Buried him?"

She nodded, "because he died. Isn't this what we do when someone dies?"

He rolled his eyes, "anyways, let's go to the park?"

"The park? Why?"

Haruya smirked and grabbed Fuusuke's hand, making her blush, "let's go."

Fuusuke nodded and started walking, _'Haruya-kun's hand is so soft and warm,' she thought, 'I feel safe with him.'_

"Do you remember their faces?"

"Huh?"

"The boys who cut your hair."

She nodded, "yeah."

"Great! Tell me when you see them."

Fuusuke stopped walking and looked at him with concern, "don't tell me you want to get into a fight with them."

"No one has the right to make you cry but me," he said. "Besides-"

"YOU WILL HURT YOURSELF!"

"Don't worry about me. I am not as weak as you think," he said and then they continued walking.

"Are you sure you're going be fine?"

Haruya sighed, "I'll be fine."

"And what makes you sure of that?"

"My instincts," he said with confidence.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry. I will protect you."

_'Protect...me? Haruya-kun will protect me?' _her face turned incredibly red. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do I keep feeling like this?!'_

"Are they here?"

"Huh?" Fuusuke looked around. They were already standing in the middle of the park.

"Are they here?" he asked again. "You said that you saw them here when you were with Shuuji."

"Yeah, they were standing-" Fuusuke couldn't finish her sentence. She stood there frozen. She wasn't able to move.

"What is wrong?"

Fuusuke hugged his arm and hid behind him.

Haruya looked at where she was looking. He saw a group of six boys. They were trampling over a poor stray cat while laughing.

"H-Haruya-kun, there are with another three boys. I don't think you-"

"Wait here," he pulled his arm away from Fuusuke, but she grabbed it again.

"No, don't-"

"Don't touch me!" he accidentally blurted out.

Tears started forming in Fuusuke's eyes.

"Stop crying!"

"I-I was just concerned."

"I don't need your concern!" he pulled his arm away. "Stay here."

Haruya sighed and started walking to them. He stood behind the boys and took a deep breath. He looked at them and his eye twitched at the fact that he had to deal with some bullies. He was, after all, never the one to back down from a challenge. "Leave that cat alone!"

The boys turned to see who it was that dared to yell at them.

Haruya stood firmly and faced them seriously. He looked so serious and the boys couldn't help but laugh.

"You think you can order us around?!" One of them grabbed his jacket collar from behind and slammed him against a tree. Haruya noticed that the cat was able to get away safely but... he wasn't.

"Haruya-kun!" Fuusuke ran to him and helped him stand. "Haruya-kun, are you hurt?"

"Oh, I remember you," said one of the boys. "You are that girl we met a week ago."

"You brought your boyfriend too? That is cute," said another boy.

"Haruya-kun, let's go home," she whispered.

"You can go if you want. There is only six of them... I can handle this."

Or so he thought…

Ten minutes later, he was on the ground, trying to stand. He was holding his stomach, blood was dripping from his forehead and his legs. His nose was bleeding and he had many scratches on his body.

Fuusuke went closer to him. He could see worry in her beautiful teal eyes.

"Okay, maybe six against one was a bad idea..." he said. "But if there were less than five surrounding me, I probably would have done better."

Fuusuke glared at him and pinched his arm.

"OW! What is wrong with you?! Can't you see that I am injured?!"

Fuusuke looked at his arm and his other injuries. She bit her lip and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Fuusuke?"

"IDIOT!," she yelled. "Did you have to go and get yourself hurt like this!? I-I couldn't do anything. I-I couldn't protect you."

"Fuusuke, guys protect girls, that's how it works."

"But I-"

Haruya ignored his pain and hugged her, "It's not your fault, alright?"

"I nearly lost you," it came out as a whisper.

"But I'm here, and you are here. So everything will be fine." He took her hand, "let's go, okay?"

Fuusuke smiled and hugged him, trying not to squeeze him so hard so she won't hurt him.

"Yeah, let's go home. I think Hitomiko nee-chan is worried," she said.

"Home? Who said we are going back to the orphanage?"

"What?"

He started walking, "we are not going back to the orphanage now."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We will go to the toy store and buy you something to shut you up."

"But… what about your injuries?"

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking that question! I told you I'm fine!"

Fuusuke frowned and started walking with Haruya instead of being dragged. It was a bit hard walking there because there were so many people in the way. She looked at Haruya's face. _'What is this feeling? I know him for years, but I never felt like this around him before.'_

Suddenly, Haruya stopped and turned to look at her, "wait here."

Fuusuke grabbed his arm and shook her head, "No! Don't leave me!"

Haruya pulled his arm and glared at her, "I'm not leaving! I will just buy something."

"Take me with you! Don't leave me here!"

"Why are you so annoying? Nothing will happened to you. I will come back quickly."

"But-"

"If someone try to kidnap you, scream and I will come back quickly, okay?"

She nodded slowly, "okay."

Haruya smiled and entered the store.

The store was big and there were so many toys everywhere. He look around, trying to find a teddy bear for Fuusuke.

"Is there anything you want to buy, sir?"

"Eh?" he looked up at the voice owner. She was a young lady, in her twenties. She had black long hair and pretty blue eyes. She had a slightly pale complexion and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Is there anything you want to buy?" she asked again, grinning at him.

"Ah, yeah. Do you have a blue teddy bear here?" he ask, not wanting to waste his time looking for a teddy bear in this big store.

The lady smiled, "Sure, follow me."

She led him to a shelve full with teddy bears. He looked at them and started looking for a blue one.

"I'll buy this," he said as he took a blue teddy bear.

The lady smiled and took him to the cashier, "is it for a girl that you like?"

"Eh? No, it's for my annoying friend."

The lady smiled and put the teddy bear in a bag, "I am sure that your 'annoying' friend will like this gift."

Haruya paid for it and then he took the bag and left the store. He looked around and smiled when he saw Fuusuke. She was waiting for him nervously, and she kept her eyes on the ground as she leaned against the brick wall on the side of the store.

"Fuusuke!" he called her.

Fuusuke jumped when she heard his voice. She smiled and hugged him, "Haruya-kun! You are back!"

"Ow! Fuusuke you are hurting me."

She widened her eye and quickly let go of him, "I am so sorry. I forgot that you are injured."

Haruya chuckled and gave her the bag, "this is for you."

She took the bag and looked at it, then she looked at him, "do you like me, Haruya-kun?"

"W-what?" he felt his cheeks burning. "Why do you ask?"

She giggled and then showed him the bag, "because the bag has a big heart on it. I was just joking though."

"Tck, that stupid lady," he mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just open it."

She nodded and looked inside the bag. She gasps happily and took the teddy bear out of the bag, "Haruya-kun! You bought me a teddy bear!" She giggled and hugged it tightly.

Haruya smiled, "what are you going to name it?"

Fuusuke looked at the stuffed animal and smiled, "I'll name it… Haru-chan!" She giggled and hugged Haru-chan again, "because it's from you, I'll name him after you!"

Haruya smirked, "I'm happy that you liked it."

Fuusuke smiled and blushed a bit, "thank you for everything, Haruya-kun." She moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Haruya's face turned red, he noticed that and quickly looked away.

Fuusuke's heart was pounding far too fast. She closed her eyes as she tried to listen to her own heartbeats, _'Is this… love?'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Please review if you like it and want me to continue!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	3. Flashback2: First Love Letter

**Finally, here's the THIRD chapter.**

**Sorry for not updating in a LONG time *hides behind a chair*****But please stay with my story!**

**Thanx for the reviews everyone! Even though they were few, they motivated me.****Thanks to: **AmyCahillfan, Mi-chan story's, haifus itis VanilLazuli, Hibisha

**ENJOY!**

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

**'…' Thoughts**

**Ages: **7

* * *

**Flashback#2** **First Love Letter**

_"Don't rush to fall in love, because even in fairy tales the happy ending takes place on the last page."_

**Gazel's POV**

A year had passed, I was seven years old and started going to my first year of elementary school. My life hadn't changed much. The only new thing was that I knew how it feels like to be in love for the first time. I didn't know when I started wondering about things like that. It had begun gradually, and I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. I didn't know why my heart kept beating faster and why my face kept getting redder and warmer whenever he was near me and when he told me how amazing my soccer skills were.

I used to tell myself before that Haruya-kun was like a brother to me, but then I started to realize that it was more than that. I knew that I liked him. I had even thought about going to him and tell him, but I was scared. I was young and he was my first love. What if he didn't like me that way? Everybody liked him. So why would he like me? But I really liked him. I really, really, really liked him.

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

I took a deep breath as I entered the school building. I looked around, making sure that no one was there.

Seeing that I was the only one there, I smiled and walked over to my shoe-locker. I opened it and changed my brown shoes into my white shoes.

I closed my locker and smiled again as I looked at the locker next to mine. A small blush climbed to my cheeks when I read the name tag: _Nagumo Haruya _

I was holding a small pink piece of paper (yup, my first love letter).

I looked at it:

_I love you, Haruya-kun_

There were only four words written on it, but that was enough.

**~Flashback~**

_I had woken up early that morning, earlier than my usual time. I wanted to go to school early that day. I didn't want to tell anybody why I was going to school at that time. I didn't even tell Haruya-kun._

_Within five minutes, I had brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, worn my clothes, grabbed my schoolbag, eaten a bite of toast, packed my lunch, and walked to the door._

_I did all that in five minutes!_

_"Why are you so early today, Fuusuke-chan?" I looked up at Hitomiko nee-chan. "It is still early, although it is still two hours before classes would start."_

_"I have to go to school now," I said, putting on my shoes, "I have to do something important."_

_"Important?" Hitomiko nee-chan asked._

_"Yup."_

_I was nervous, yet excited. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I used to do whenever I felt nervous or angry. God, I was so excited! Oh wait I already said that. But that's how excited I was! You just have to say it twice!_

_"You look so happy. What is that 'important' thing?"_

_I looked away, my cheeks burning red, "w-well...I…"_

_Hitomiko nee-chan smiled, "you can tell me. I won't tell anybody."_

_"O-okay, I will tell you."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"Remember when you were writing that letter to your crush, Michiya-san?"_

_I watched as Hitomiko nee-chan's cheeks turned bright pink. "Yeah, I remember."_

_"I decided to do the same and write a letter to Haru- to a boy that I like."_

_"A letter?" she blinked. "To Haruya-kun?"_

_"NO!" I exclaimed and slapped my hands over my lips when my voice came out loud. "He is just my best friend."_

_"Are you sure?" she smiled._

_I broke eye-contact with Hitomiko nee-chan and looked at the floor sheepishly, "j-just a little bit. Slightly more than a friend."_

_Of course I was lying. I loved Haruya-kun with all my heart, but I didn't want to tell anybody, not yet._

_"I think you should go now."_

_I looked up at her. She smiled and waved good-bye. I smiled back and waved to her before walking out the door._

**~End of Flashback~**

I took a deep breath as I opened Haruya-kun's locker. Sweat rolling down my forehead. _'What if someone sees me?' _

Carefully, I placed the note on top of his shoes and then closed the locker.

"I did it!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"You did what?" someone asked.

I froze. _'Someone saw me? Someone saw me!'_

I turned my head slowly. It was Rika-chan.

"What did you put in Nagumo's locker?" she asked, pointing at Haruya-kun's shoe-locker.

I shook my head, "n-nothing."

"But I saw it! A pink piece of paper!" She moved closer, "what did you write on it?"

I blushed. I didn't know what to do. _'If I tell her, she will tell the whole world.'_ Just like when I told her I wet my bed. She told An-chan, who told it to Atsuishi-kun, who told Natsuhiko-kun. And that is how the story reached Haruya-kun, who told the whole orphanage and started making fun of me.

I bit my lip. I didn't want her to tell Haruya-kun that this letter was from me. I didn't write my name on the letter, so he won't know it was from me. I didn't want him to hate me. I just wrote that letter because I needed to tell someone. I couldn't keep those feelings inside me anymore.

I knew that I was too young to think of love, but it wasn't my fault I fell in love with him. My heart chose him.

"Nice love letter. Not as romantic, but we all know how shy Fuu-chan could be."

I blinked, "What?"

My eyes widened and my face felt hot. She was reading _it_! How did she get it?

"R-Rika-chan," I tried to take it from her hand, but she started waving it in crazy directions, "Rika-chan, please give it back."

"No."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

She stepped back and looked at the letter, "why didn't you write your name on it?"

I almost ripped the letter as I took it roughly from her hand, "because I don't want to," I said in an annoyed tone.

I turned and put the letter in Haruya-kun's shoe-locker again.

"You don't want to write your name?" She blinked, "why did you write a letter if you don't want him to know it is from you?"

I blushed, "I can't say it so well face to face so I wrote this letter…" I looked away as my face started getting warmer and warmer, "but when I grow up, I will tell him in person and not through a letter."

She smiled, "but the letter is too short. Do you want me to help you making it longer?"

"No, thanks. I want it in my own words." I grinned at her, "and I love him more than words can say."

"You are cute when you talk like that," she giggled. "But you know, Nagumo has so many girls around him. You better tell him your feelings before it is too late."

I nodded, "don't worry. I won't leave this life before I tell him."

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

Five minutes later, I was hiding behind a row of lockers, waiting for Haruya-kun. Rika-chan was with me. I told her to go, but she said it was a special moment and she wanted to be there for it.

We didn't wait for too long. He came with An-chan, Atsuishi-kun, and Natsuhiko-kun.

I gulped as he opened his locker.

He looked inside his locker for a moment, and then he took the letter and looked at it.

"Haruya-kun, what are you looking at?" An-chan asked as she came up behind him and glanced over his shoulder at the letter.

The other two also joined them and looked at it.

I felt uncomfortable because I didn't want them to see it... even though my name wasn't on the letter.

I watched as Haruya-kun's cheeks turned pink. An-chan and Atsuishi-kun started laughing, and Natsuhiko-kun was whistling.

"Haruya has a girlfriend~" they laughed.

I blushed, _'girlfriend? Haruya-kun's girlfriend?'_

Rika-chan giggled, "I know exactly what you are thinking of, 'I wanna be Haruya-kun's girlfriend' right?"

My face was completely red, "s-shut up."

I looked at him again. He was yelling at his friends, telling them to shut up.

I smiled, _'one day, I will tell him and we will be together. I know it.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was kinda short. And sorry for the late update. I was ****supposed ****to update yesterday but couldn't, because after school I had a detention for an hour. And after that I walked home because the stupid bus didn't come. So, I was ****tired ****and pissed off. I mean, the longest detention I have ever had was for ten or fifteen minutes, but this one was for a freakin' HOUR! **

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Please review** **and tell me what you think. **


	4. Flashback3: Drowning

**A/N: I want to start off by saying a big THANK YOU for those who reviewed the last chapter:** FrannyGazelle, Mi-chan story's, Hibisha

**You guys are the best! Thank you so much!****!**

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

_**'…' Thoughts**_

**Ages: **7

* * *

**Flashback#3 Drowning**

_"Seems like I want to tell you ... But I don't want you to know.__"_

**Gazel's POV**

A gentle breeze ruffled my short, soft, white-snow hair as I watched the ocean and studied the waves. I liked moments like this, when I was alone and had time to think. The tide was peaceful to watch and the waves lapping on the shore were relaxing to listen to, it made me want to fall asleep. That would most likely be the case if I didn't have so much on my mind.

It was a hot Sunday, that's why Hitomiko nee-chan and the others wanted to spend this day at the beach. I didn't like this idea, but I couldn't do anything because I was the only one who didn't want to come.

I looked around. The others were nowhere to be seen, probably playing around. Hitomiko nee-chan was buying some food and I was sitting here, alone.

The sun was setting and it was slowly sinking into the blue ocean, sending its rays of light that shone over the darkness of the surrounding clouds. The night was pushing its way through and it was getting a bit cold. The moon peeked out, waiting for its turn to take over the sky. With every moment that went by there was a change in the colors of the sky.

I slightly smiled when the golden color of the sun reminded me of someone… someone that I really liked. His golden-colored eyes were so calming and so warm, just like the sun. He was my sun.

"Hey, Fuusuke, what are you doing?"

I turned around to face the red-haired boy who stood a few feet away with a devilish smirk on his face. He looked really cute in his red swimsuit.

"What do you want, Haruya-kun?" I smiled.

"Come play with us. Are you going to set there till the end of the day?"

"I don't know, I'm tired."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Let's go, I want to push Hiroto into the water!"

"That's not very nice. Why do you always want to beat up Hiroto?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't know, because it's fun." He replied.

"But it is getting cold and Hiroto would be freezing in the icy water," I said. "And I don't think Hitomiko nee-chan will like that very much."

He sighed, "Okay, let's do something else. Do you want to swim?"

"N-no," I can't swim. As much as I wanted to learn how, I couldn't.

He smirked, "you don't want to swim, eh? Why not?"

"I don't like the water… I'm going to drown."

"It'll be fun!" He said, "One day you will have to learn how to swim anyway. Why not now?"

"No! We're only allowed to play when Hitomiko nee-chan is around! We're going to get in trouble!"

He sighed, his shoulders drooped, and his head lowered to the ground.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, beginning to walk away, "I won't beg you anymore."

Something about him looked sad, kind of hurt. It made me feel a twinge of guilt as I watched him walking away.

"Haruya-kun, wait!" I called and ran up beside him, splashing at the shore. The water felt cold and I didn't want to catch a cold.

He turned around with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms as if showing his superiority, which made me roll my eyes.

It wasn't long before he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground.

"It's cooold!" I shivered and bit my lip as the water soaked my hair, almost getting into my eyes.

"You're at the beach and you're still not happy?" He asked with a chortle.

"Haruya-kun, please get off."

I pushed him off and tried to run away, only to find that his hands were around my ankles and I fell to the ground once again.

"NO!" I cried, trying to get away.

"Come on!" In an instant he had my hand and was dragging me. I had only a few seconds to realize what he was doing. First my legs, then my waist, I was up to my chest in the freezing water.

My heart drop into my stomach, my eyes grew wide, and my heart was hammering hardly against my rib-cage. "Haruya-kun, I'm frightened! I wanna get out!"

"Don't be scared, Fuusuke."

"But-"

"I won't be your friend anymore," he warned.

"You are so mean."

"Keep going. Show me that you deserve to be my friend."

I took a deep breath and slowly began to walk in. Probably not one of my best ideas, but it worth a try. Maybe it will help me learn how to swim. Besides, I didn't want to lose him as a friend.

I started to look around to see if anyone was watching me, and the only person was Haruya-kun. If I drown –and probably would- will he be able to save me?

"Go Fuusuke!"

"Shut up," I mumbled and went in farther until the water reached just at my chin.

"See! It wasn't that hard!"

Then I took one more step but couldn't find the ground under my feet. It was like I walked off a three-foot cliff and never touched the ground. And before I knew it, my head was under water.

"Now all you have to do is move your arms and legs," he said, slowly swimming towards me.

"Haruya-kun!" I called, taking in a mouthful of water. I gasped for air while trying to keep my head above the water.

The water pushed down on me from all sides. The more I struggled the more disoriented I got. I pushed with my arms and legs but it was no use. All I knew was that I was pushing myself further down.

"Haruya-kun!" I shouted again.

He began to get worried, seeing me splashing around desperately. "Hold on a minute! I'm going to get Hitomiko-san!"

"No! Don't leave me alone here!" Tears were running down my already wet cheeks.

The salt-water burned my eyes when I opened them under the water. I had inhaled another mouthful of the disgusting water and fought with all my might to breathe through the intense coughing. I couldn't even see Haruya-kun now that he had disappeared. Panic began to take over my.

"HARUYA!" I shouted, frantically trying to keep my head above the water while looking around, searching for my friend.

My body was quickly becoming exhausted. I knew I had done what I shouldn't. I fought a battle I knew I couldn't win. The waves were too strong. My limbs felt heavy and my body was numb. I knew it was over. I knew there was no point in fighting it. I was going to die, all alone, in the ocean, my worst fear.

I felt my lungs screaming for air, crying out, as my legs and arms thrashed around wildly, hoping and praying to get free. I couldn't breathe, and it was horrifying. Couldn't I have ended in another way?! It didn't matter now... soon it would all end.

I felt my heartbeat slowing down increasingly and I felt the panic fade away into numbness. I tried to breathe in, but all I got was water. I tried so hard to breath, tried to gasp and scream, tried to cry out, but I couldn't! I didn't want to die, not now, not ever! I wanted to tell Haruya-kun my true feelings. I wanted to marry him and stay with him forever… but it was too late.

My vision became blurry, whether it was from tears, agony of death, or the painful water splashing into my eyes, it didn't matter. In my current case I had no time to worry about such small details.

I didn't know how it had happened. I had no clue until it was already too late! One minute I was safe and the next minute I was under water... DROWNING! And it was because of Haruya-kun… baka, baka Haruya.

Haruya…

…

…

…

"Fuusuke!"

I felt something around me, holding me tightly as a sudden warmth came over my body.

'_Where am I?_ _Heaven?'_

"Fuusuke, please wake up! Please… don't die on me."

I felt drops of water dropping on my face. Tears? They weren't my own tears.

"I am sorry, Fuusuke. I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry."

"Haruya-kun…" I mumbled before coughing and managing to slowly open my eyes. I was tiered and felt dizzy.

I looked up at Haruya-kun. His eyes looked red and puffy, like if he had cried.

"F-Fuusuke? You're awake!" Haruya-kun happily shouted, hugging me even closer.

His face was so close to mine and his breath felt hot, but I didn't mind. The feeling of him near to me was comforting. Not only did it make me feel safe, but there was another thing that I didn't know how to describe. I loved that feeling.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, "Haruya-kun..."

"I'm sorry, Fuusuke. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you," I smiled weakly, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"What? Why? It was my fault you almost died."

"Yeah, but I thought you ran away and left me… I was wrong," I looked into his eyes, "you were there next to me the whole time. You were looking for me, right?"

He nodded, "after I saw you drowning, I dove underwater and started looking for you. It took me a while to find you since it was dark and I couldn't see clearly." He smiled and hugged me tightly, "I was worried. I thought you were going to die."

We sat there for a while, hugging each other. All that mattered was that he was there with me... but something was still bugging me.

"Haruya-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I… uh..." should I tell him? After what happened today, I became scared of death. I didn't want to die before telling him how much I loved him.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "nothing."

I felt his hand stroking my hair, "Fuusuke... don't be scared. This won't happen again, I promise."

I smiled and nodded, "you are my hero. I know you will always protect me."

He chuckled, "sure, little princess. I will always protect you."

"Promise?"

He nodded, "promise."

I liked this closeness between us. He was so warm and I started getting sleepy. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

_'I love you, Haruya-kun! I love you!'_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have time!**

**And please tell me what do you think of this chapter. I have a stupid feeling telling me that this chapter wasn't good enough T.T**


	5. Flashback4: Feelings

**A/N: Finally here's Chapter 5! I'm already working on chapter 6 so it should be up soon.** **I'm really sorry for the late update **T.T **I was real busy with school stuff. And actually ****I****'m ****not ****in ****a ****good ****mood ****today****.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**ENJOY! **

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

_**'…' Thoughts**_

**Ages: **16

* * *

**Flashback#4 Feelings**

_'It hurts when people give you so much memories to remember but they don't even remember a single thing about it…'_

**Gazel's POV**

Nine years had passed…

I became sixteen years old and started going to my first year of High School. I was no longer that cheerful little girl, I turned cold and emotionless. I guess you could say that I was a bit of a loner, which happened after I joined Aliea Academy. That was the year my life changed. I lost most of my friends and saw them as enemies. All I wanted was to win 'The Genesis' title and that's it.

Nagumo Haruya, better known as Burn, wasn't my friend anymore. _'Actually, I still consider him my best friend, even though we don't talk anymore (arguing most of the time).'_ I was not really sure what happened to us, we were always so close and he was always with me. He protected me from all the bad things in life, but he was not there anymore and it was hard to defend myself sometimes, so I chose to try my best to ignore it instead. And to be honest, as we got older I found myself STILL falling in love with him. But there were four main problems:

_~One_, since high school started, everyone immediately noticed Burn. Girls fawned over him, guys wanted to be him or have him on their teams. I was never one for the attention, so I was pushed back when he joined the popular crowd. I felt as if we didn't know each other anymore, which was true in some ways. I knew it was mostly his fault ever since entering high school. I can't believe he let that bit of popularity get to him. He even left Heat and Nepper and started spending most of the time with a bunch of losers. But I think he felt good to be recognized and praised for his skills in soccer and sports.

_..._

_~Two_, he seemed to always have a different girlfriend, but from the rumors that I had heard he doesn't get too far into a relationship before going onto the next one. Some said he was a player, and he definitely had the looks to be one. I knew a lot of girls who were completely in love with him and I also knew that almost every girl in school was at least attracted to him. Burn had something that attracted girls. Maybe his crimson red hair, his fiery temperament, his beautiful golden eyes, his soft looking skin, his 'bad boy' attitude, maybe even his grin, and not to mention that cute ass. There was something sexy about him. With a wink, a smile and a snap of his fingers he has the girl falling head over heels.

But I liked to think that I knew Burn better than that, at least I hoped he hadn't really changed that much. It bothered me a lot at first. I found myself being jealous of these girls, especially when he dated Clara for about two weeks and then Rhionne for three weeks. Rean had been Burn's longest girlfriend in high school so far. He dated her for a whole month and half. Also he dated almost every girl in Sun Garden, except young girls, girls from Gran's team, and of course… me.

Soon I accepted the fact that it will never be me and moved on to spend most of my time studying so that I could get somewhere in life like my parents wanted.

What would have happened if I liked someone else? IQ or maybe even Gran, but… they could never make my heart flutter like Burn. I had never felt that challenge with them, that spirit that rose in me when Burn was around.

_..._

_~Three_, I was considered what you would call the typical nerd. Everyone seemed to think that I had no feelings. I mean, everyone saw me as that bookworm who does nothing but homework. I was very quiet and reserved. I couldn't help it, mostly because I had no one to talk to anymore. Clara got over Burn and started dating IQ, Rhionne and Nepper started spending more time together, and IC found other friends. Everyone else had their own group that they were in. So I started spending most of my time reading and my lunches in the library, alone.

If I wasn't Burn's 'friend', probably he and his friends were going to bully me. Wanna know Burn's famous saying? 'Tough makes popular' that's why he started to bully others kids at school. Reize was one of his victims, but Gran and Pandora (Reize's girlfriend) were there for him till Burn finally left him alone.

_..._

_~Four_, I wasn't that attractive. My hairstyle hadn't changed, I was a tomboy, I was a bit shorter than Burn and my chest was a bit smaller than most. I guess I could thank my years of being athletic for that.

...

I tried to convince myself many times that I did not like Burn and had done everything I could to ignore those feelings, but I just couldn't stop loving him. I hated that feeling when you pretend you don't care about something, but really it's all you seem to think about. First love is always special. The memories and feelings of your first love will always be kept in your heart. All that was left between the two of us were only memories. He was my age and we were supposed to live in the same orphanage, but he didn't realize my feelings. I thought he would never hurt me, never lie or does any of the numerous things that would hurt me, but he just pushed me away. It's not that I didn't love him, but I didn't feel the passion I used to. I missed the way my whole day could become ten times better just by hearing his voice. I missed how he used to hug me when I was scared. I loved him… I was in love with him, but I was scared. Now I was trying to move on and fall in love all over again, learning to trust and be happy while he was loving and kissing other girls.

_'Now he's only a memory. And I'm just locked in memories.'_

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter is kinda boring. I just wrote it so you would see the change in Burn and Gazel's friendship and lives. ****I'll probably update the next chapter in three days or so, and it is going to be longer and better than this one.**


	6. Flashback5: Beautiful Lies

**Terribly sorry for the late update. I was busy with school work and stuff…**

**ENJOY!**

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

_**'…' Thoughts **_

**Ages: 16**

* * *

**Flashback#5 Beautiful Lies**

_'I will always remember your words. Even though I know they were just words…__'_

**Gazel's POV**

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I was sweating and my heart was beating far too fast that I couldn't breathe. I felt myself grow very hot, like if someone had increased the temperature in the room. I felt I was going to explode.

"What was that?" I said to myself.

I looked around. I found myself back at the familiar desk in my room. I looked down at my books on the desk.

_'I think I fell asleep while studying.'_

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what I had dreamt of.

As you know, I was in love with Burn. So, all my dreams were about him hugging me, kissing me and holding my hands. But it was different this time.

I had my first dream about doing something… something erotic with Burn.

Even though I knew the dream would forever remain a dream, it still made me happy to think about it. It was just a dream, after all… but, at least he was mine in my dreams.

Having sex with him in a dream was just weird. I was disgusted with myself.

I remembered how his two hands were moving up and down my body, rubbing my breasts. I remembered the feeling of his hot breath against my skin, and how he was kissing my lips, cheeks, neck, and shoulders. How his hands moved down my stomach, and made their way up my skirt-

_KNOCK, KNOCK…_

The knock on the door brought me back to reality. I hurriedly stood up and ran to open the door.

I wished I didn't.

_'Oh, God! Not now!' _

Burn was standing there with a giant smirk fixed on his handsome face. I guessed it was a bad news… for me.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at him only for a moment before looking away again. I couldn't look at him for more than three seconds without the images from my dream flashing in my mind. I shook my head to push the dream out of my mind, but I just couldn't get rid of the images in my head.

Burn invited himself in and sat down on my bed, still smirking like an idiot.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I thought you knew," he told me.

I closed the door and sat down next to him. I was starting to feel uncomfortable in Burn's presence, especially after that dream.

"I broke up with my girlfriend today," he said.

"Oh... should I say I'm sorry to hear that?" I asked, feeling unsure from the look on his face. He didn't seem sad at all!

He chuckled. "No, no. Nothing really bad. I've been thinking of dumping her for a few days now. I guess I just got fed up today and just didn't care."

"Oh, okay then," I looked down at my hands.

We sat in silence for a while. I didn't know what to say. We weren't really that close anymore.

I sneaked a glance at Burn. He was looking at me. My eyes quickly shifted to the floor and a tint of pink was forming on me cheeks. I gulped as I slowly became aware of how close we were sitting, so near to each other without touching.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Burn asked with a smirk.

Smiling? Was I smiling?

I abruptly stood up and glared at him, "mind your own business!"

Burn placed his left elbow on his lap and his left cheek rested on his palm, "are you blushing? Man, what's gotten into you today?"

"Shit," I muttered and sat down again. I shifted in my place, looking down at my lap.

"Awww, Gazel is in love~" he taunted, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

My eyes widened and my face turned incredibly red. Was I that obvious?

"Tell me," he whispered into my ear.

I shivered and tried desperately to hide my blush, "tell you what?"

"Who is the lucky guy?" he asked and unwrapped his arms from around me.

I turned so we were face to face. Oh crap. Bad move, now our noses were almost touching.

"Tell meee~" Burn looked at me with one of the best puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen.

I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning out loud. _'So… cute…' _I was fighting the urge to throw my arms around him and kiss him with all my might.

"Even if I tell you, you won't understand. You have never been in love."

He moved his face away from mine (thankfully).

"I HAVE been in love multiple times."

"You are a player, Burn. Your life devotes chiefly to the pursuit of pleasure. You flirt with a lot of girls just for fun. This isn't love." I didn't really feel like talking about this with him. I looked down at the floor as soon as I realized I was close to tears.

"I just-" I held up a hand to stop whatever he was going to say. I was just not in the mood to hear it.

He moved my hand aside and I almost stopped breathing. It felt like he was holding my hand. I swallowed and pulled my hand away from his.

"Could you please tell me again what the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked without looking up at him.

Burn was insufferable. He was a vile, arrogant, hot-headed, an impertinent and a selfish brat who cared for nothing but himself. I was sure he had a good reason to spend some time with me, "just tell me what you want?"

He laughed and moved closer to me.

Now our shoulders were touching.

"Gazel, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked, still looking away.

"What do you think of Fumiko?"

My eyes widened, _'Fumiko? He's calling her by her first name?'_

"You mean Keeve? I think she's nice. Why are you asking?"

"I think I like her."

As Burn said those words, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. A sharp pain shot through me, I felt my already broken heart slowly breaking into smaller pieces inside my chest.

I stared at him, "you… you like… her?"

Burn nodded, "we are dating for four days now."

"And you just realized you like her? After four da- Wait, why are you dating her?! She was in Gran's team. You said you are not interested in any girl of the team that stole 'The Genesis' title. Besides, Keeve is older than you!" I was getting mad. Why Keeve? Why not me?

"C'mon, Gazel. She is only a year older. Gran is dating Ulvida and she is also a year older than him. And forget all about Aliea Academy. It ended two years ago."

_'Why does he want to hurt me so badly?'_

What made this worse was that he didn't even know. He didn't know how much this was hurting me, and he didn't know that I was in love with him.

"But I think Keeve is a bit boring. She just couldn't stop babbling about it, _everything_ about it."

"About what?" I started getting annoyed and frustrated. Why can't he stop talking about his girlfriends?!

"Her period."

I wished I didn't ask him.

"All we ever talked about was her period- What do you think of Haruna?" Burn asked suddenly.

"Haruna?" I frowned slightly, "Don't tell me you want her too."

He brushed his hand through his hair, "I just think she is cute."

I just wished we could talk together without bringing the girls he had been with in the conversation. I wished he would talk about me or about our childhood. I wished giving up on loving him was as easy as walking out, but it wasn't.

"Soooo, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

WHAT?!

"Are you dating someone?"

I bit my lip and looked at him, "if you are here to make fun of me, then get out!"

"So…" He smirked and started leaning closer to me until our noses were almost touching, "you are single."

What the hell was he doing?! He was moving too close.

"Now what?!"

Burn smirked before leaning in, his lips pressing softly against mine. I stared at him with wide eyes, making sure that it wasn't actually me who had moved forward and that it was Burn.

"I know you want me… I just know it," he whispered into my ear after breaking the kiss.

Realizing what he had done, I pushed him away and smacked him across the face, but he didn't seem hurt at all.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled, even though I liked it. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Do what?"

God, he drove me mad!

"Kiss me, you idiot! WHY?!"

He smirked, "I love you, Fuusuke."

"No, you don't," I shook my head.

"Yes, I do."

I blushed, "y-you do?"

"I love you."

He was playing with my heart. I just knew it. "C-cut it out..."

"What? You're already getting excited from that?" Burn placed his hands on my hips and licked my earlobe, "I love you."

My blush returned and was brighter this time. It was true, the unusual nature of Burn's touch caused me to become mildly excited.

"Don't lie. I know what you are saying is not true!"

"I'm not lying! Have you ever known me to lie?!"

"Yes." He promised me we will be together forever, but he left me. He promised he will protect me, but forgot all about me. He forgot everything about our childhood.

"Not often. And especially not to you! I would never, _never_, lie to you about something like this! I love you, 'Suke . You're my best friend."

_'His best friend? He really still considers me as his best friend? He cares for me as much as I care for him? No, that can't be right.'_

Still, a flutter of hope rose in my chest, but I pushed it away. _'You shouldn't be feeling like this when he says that. Especially when you know that it can't be true.'_

Burn pushed me so I was lying down on the bed, then he climbed on top of me and kissed me roughly, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I tried pushing him off again, but all I managed to do was gripping his shoulders. Then his lips peppered teasing kisses on my neck, travelling up to the side of my jaw.

"B-Burn!" I loved him, but I wanted this to stop. He didn't love me... I was a toy. And I was sure he did and said the exact same things to the other girls he had been with.

"BURN!" I yelled when I felt his tongue slowly licking the crook of my neck aggressively. "Stop it!"

"It's not like I'm going to rape you." He gave my neck another lick, "I'm just showing you how much I love you."

Placing his finger under my chin, he pulled my face nearer to his and licked my lips before kissing them. "So, would you like to go out on a date with me sometime," he asked, giving me his famous smirk that _he_ knew no girl could resist.

"No, thank you!" I said, or yelled more like.

I looked up and saw Burn's shocked expression. No one had ever turned him down before. Ever.

He sat down and glared at me. "No?"

"Thank you," I finished.

I sat down as well and looked at his face.

He glared at me for a moment before visibly relaxing. "Alright. I wish you would trust me more, but I understand. I know you are not ready to start a relationship." He bent back over me, hugging me closer, "but I love and I understand you."

"NO, YOU DO NOT!" I shoved him off of me, shaking. "You don't have _any _fucking clue what I'm going through, what I've already gone through, what it's like!"

_'How can he possibly think that he understands?' _

"I'm not supposed to love you! You don't know how to love! What about Keeve?! Do you know how mush this will hurt her! Do you know how mush this is hurting me!"

"HEY, LISTEN! If it wasn't me, you would still be crying because no one likes you or wants to be your friend!" Burn yelled.

"SO WHAT?! I didn't ask for you to come and save me! I don't need YOU!" I yelled back.

"Oh, yeah! Well, SHUT UP! Look at yourself! You are so weak and pathetic! From my point of view, you are the weakest person on your team! You need IQ and the other losers to help you win your matches!"

"I won't let you insult my teammates nor my friends! If you think I'm weak, then you should look at yourself in the mirror!"

"You are the one who should look at herself in the mirror. You think you are beautiful? Hell no! Look at your messy hair! Look at your boring eyes! No wonder no one asked you to accompany them to the prom, eh? I understand them. I mean, I would take the dumbest girl on earth rather than take someone as ugly as you. Plus, you don't even have an amazing body to make up for your face. Such an ugly girl. I bet you haven't even had your first kiss before now, have you?""

It was harsh. Too harsh.

He didn't mean those words, did he? I mean, it was just a simple fight, but at some point it escalated to something more. I didn't want to lose him like that in a snap of a finger. He was the best thing that had happened to me.

All I was able to think about was the way he looked at me: disgusted, angry, full of hate.

"See? You don't love me." I looked away as a tear slipped down my cheek. "You are a player, Burn."

Memories were flooding through my mind, forcing my eyes to let out more tears.

He stood up and glared down at me. "Fuck you, Gazel."

I got up and wiped my tears with my shirt sleeve.

"Get out," I whispered.

"Wha-"

"GET OUT!"

I grabbed him by the collar and then sent him flying out the door.

"I SWEAR ONE DAY I WILL KILL YOU, NAGUMO HARUYA!" I yelled before slamming the door in his face.

I leaned on the closed-door and sighed. "I'm so stupid. I'm such a baka," I whispered as tears started streaming freely down my face.

_'Why? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I be happy?'_

I walked to my dresser and looked at the mirror.

_You think you are beautiful? Hell no! Look at your messy hair! Look at your boring eyes!_

I took off my hair clips and ran a hand through my hair, "messy hair? Boring eyes? I thought you liked them."

_You don't even have an amazing body to make up for your face. _

I looked down at my body. "Is this really what you think of me?"

_Such an ugly girl._

_Ugly girl..._

___Ugly girl..._

_____Ugly..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**I think this chapter is a bit messy. So if you don't understand this chapter, read **_**Flashback#4 (I don't know if that will help) **_**or send me a PM.**

**See ya soon!**


	7. Flashback6: Friendship

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been so long since I've updated, and I am incredibly sorry. You have every right to hate me, but I barely have free time to write. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I Love you all!**

**ENJOY!**

** Oh, a****nd I want to say happy birthday to Layan Kordy-Chan (and to me. I can't believe I'm 17 now O.o). Don't worry, sis, I will keep my promise and write a Burn/Rean fic for you! **

**εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз εїз**

**A/N Author Notes**

**"…" Speaking**

**_'…' Thoughts_**

**Ages: 16**

* * *

**Flashback#6 Friendship**

_'Love has 4 letters, but so does Hate; Friends has 7 letter, but so does Enemies; Truth has 5 letters, but so does Lying'_

**Gazel's POV**

Even though I slept late the night before, I found myself waking up very early the next morning.

I wiped my tears away and tucked a strands of hair behind my ear. I sighed as all the drama of last night came back to me. Burn's obnoxious voice kept on popping inside my head and I felt that emptiness in my stomach. I felt so low and every stupid little thing reminded me of that jerk. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I tried to hold my composure, but the pain he caused me hurt so badly. I felt like all of my happiness had been sucked out, leaving an empty shell of sadness behind. An overwhelming jolt of pain ran through my whole body making me ache all over and feel nothing but empty inside. I felt numb and useless. Why couldn't I forget just like he did?

I wanted to hide under a rock and never show my ugly face again. Did people really talk about how ugly I was when I wasn't around? I couldn't help but think that other people were thinking the same thing. It was like a ton of bricks being thrown into my chest. I felt like my heart was beating extremely fast and all the blood was rushing to my face, like when you're embarrassed. It was one of those I-really-wish-the-ground-would-just-swallow-me-up- now feelings that we've all felt once in our lives. What he said drilled a hole into my heart and my mind started questioning if what he said was the truth. _'I am not pretty enough for the guy of my dreams. I must be one of those horrific looking creatures. How can I look at myself in the mirror when I am this ugly? Who could love a disgusting creature like me?' _

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. How many times had I cried like this, in my room, alone, without anyone knowing and without having anyone to comfort me?

I just wanted to be pretty. Maybe then he will notice me. Maybe then he will see me… _for real_.

I threw my head into my hands. I didn't want to think about it. I wished I could go to sleep so I could tell myself that the previous events were just a dream, but I just couldn't.

"Gazel-sama?"

My eyes flew open and I looked up to find a pair of red-orange eyes staring back at me. I wiped my tears quickly and glared at the one person I hadn't counted on seeing: Blow. And he wasn't alone, I saw IC and Clara hiding behind him.

"What?! Ever heard of knocking? People still do that nowadays." I looked away; didn't want them to see me like that.

"Gazel-sama, are you all right?" Blow asked, his voice was full of concern.

I stood up and shoved him away as I started walking to my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't stop staring at my reflection. I looked horribly! My eyes were red and swollen from all the crying I did last night and they had dark circles under them. My hair was messy and my face looked tired and dull. I hated that mirror, I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at it. It wasn't my fault I was ugly, worthless.

I hated that mirror. I hated myself.

"Gaze-"

"I'm fine, alright?" I snapped, getting slightly annoyed. "Burn and I just got into a fight. Things are just so… weird between us. "

None of us spoke for a while, but it was not awkward. One of the things I liked about Blow was that he didn't find the need to fill every moment with words, unlike Burn. He was annoying sometimes, but he knew when to shut up. He wasn't one of those people who would keep talking and talking until they hurt you. But even though Burn was one of those annoying people, I just couldn't stop loving him.

"Blow…" I started, "Is it true? Am I really… ugly?"

He looked at me, confusion written on his face.

"Of course not, Gazel-sama. You are not ugly." IC finally talked.

I let out a small sigh and looked her directly in the eyes, "You're just saying that because I was your captain."

"I'm not." IC looked plainly at me.

"You're attractive, Gazel-sama." Clara said and IC and Blow nodded in agreement.

I tried to fight back the tears that were forming again in my eyes. I wanted to cry. "No, I'm not. I know quite well that I'm not a beauty. Everyone knows that."

"That's not true!" Clara shook her head.

"Don't let it ruin your life! One comment should not make you completely miserable! Don't listen to that jerk!" All of a sudden, I felt his arms around my waist. I looked at him, giving him a confused look. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when he pulled me into a tight hug. "I think you are pretty."

"B-Blow…"

"Gazel-sama," he let go and held my hands tightly, squeezing them, "if… if Burn hurts you again, I'll always be here for you. And if there's anything bothering you, you can always talk to me, right?"

I smiled and nodded.

"See? A smile. Good. You are even more beautiful when you smile."

Clara smiled and looked at Blow. "So… looks like you two are finally together."

I shot her a glare.

She chuckled, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't like him."

"That's not what I meant," I sighed. "Blow is very nice and I like him, but he's not the one I want to be with. Besides, I really don't think that anyone would ever love me. I am not very pretty. Or smart, or funny. And I just don't see why anyone would choose me out of all the beautiful people out there. I don't think I can be loved."

"Don't talk like that. I'm sure Burn will realize your feelings someday."

"What are you talking about?" I turned away with a blush, "I don't like him."

Clara smirked, IC looked up at me with a cheerful twinkle in her eyes, Blow frowned, and my face kept on getting warmer.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. You haven't really been yourself lately. It is pretty obvious, so if you are trying to hide it, then you are not doing a very good job."

"I…" I didn't want to tell her that I was in love the Burn. I didn't understand why I was _still_ in love with him after all he had done to me. "I don't like anyone that way."

"Well, I think he likes you, but I didn't fully realize it until this morning."

IC looked at her, "What do you mean? He likes Gazel-sama?"

"Let's stop talking about Burn. Well, we came to your room because you didn't come down to eat your breakfast. You must be starving. I mean, you haven't eaten yet. I didn't see you yesterday at the dinner table." Blow said, trying to change the subject. I made a mental note to thank him for that later.

But why was Clara saying that Burn liked me? What had happened this morning that made her realize it? Was this really the truth? Burn… liked me?

My heart continued to beat faster and faster. My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. I turned my face slightly to hide my blush.

Clara looked at me and smirked, "You know, Blow is jealous because he likes y-"

"Clara!" Blow yelled and grabbed her arm, his cheeks became all red again. "Let's leave it a secret, shall we?"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"There's no way in hell I could do that!"

"I don't understand you! Look, you just have to go to her and-"

"I don't want to tell her! You know my reasons! If you want to talk about something else, let's go to my room."

"What are you guys talking about?" IC asked. "I don't understand."

I bit my lip. Who were they talking about? What was going on? It felt weird and I didn't like it. I mean, every time, every fucking time something went right in my life, someone was always there to screw it up. And this moment was one of those times. No wonder Peter Pan never wanted to grow up.

Blow sighed again. "I just wish I knew how to cheer her up. I hate seeing her like this."

"Then just say it." Clara glanced at me, "Blow wants to tell you something."

"C-Clara, I don't think it's a good idea," Blow tried.

"It is, Blow. Gazel-sama needs someone by her side. She needs a boyfriend."

"Shut up." I scowled, "Now get out. I'm tired."

"Oh, come on. You don't want to break Blow's heart, do you?"

"No, I-"

"Then just listen to what he has to say."

I rolled my eyes, "then make it quick."

I placed my hand on my chest; I had a bad feeling: something bad was about to happen.

"Okay…" He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before opening them again, "Gazel-sama…"

I nodded so that he would continue.

"…I love you."

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**One, yes, Blow has a crush on Gazel. Two, here is an important question. Please answer it in your review. For the next chapter****, would you like to:**

**A. Take a break from Gazel and start reading more about Burn (Burn's POV)**

**B. ****Continue** **reading from Gazel's** **POV**

**Please let me know your choice! I'll go with the majority. **

**Also, if you guys have an idea for this story you want me to write, PM me or review.  
**


End file.
